


Never Leaving

by asthmaticjedi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asthmaticjedi/pseuds/asthmaticjedi
Summary: Jack and Gabriel get it on in an abandoned warehouse. Feelings ensue.





	Never Leaving

The air of the warehouse was cold, which was a pleasant contrast to the fire that burned under Gabriel’s skin. He gasped as Jack thrusted up against him again, feeling a stab of irritation when Jack laughed at Gabriel’s response. 

“Faster,” Gabriel begged, clawing at the bare expanse of Jack’s back. 

“Mmmm,” Jack hummed, peppering feather light kisses that burned onto Gabriel’s neck. “But this is nice, going nice and slow. Taking our time, no one waiting on us for reports or meetings. It’s been so long since we’ve been able to do this.” 

Gabriel whined. “Jack, _please_.” 

Jack gave him a soft smile and swept a lock of Gabriel’s hair behind his ear. “You look so gorgeous like this, stuffed full of my cock and absolutely begging for more.” Gabriel whined again and grinded his pelvis closer to Jack, the lubricant making an unpleasant squelch against their skin. Jack laughed and gave him another kiss on his neck. “You always liked that, didn’t you? Me telling you how good you are? How gorgeous you look pinned against any flat surface, begging me to fuck you?”

“Yes, _god you fucking asshole_ , you know I like that,” Gabriel panted, wrapping his legs around Jack’s back and pressing Jack closer to Gabriel’s body. 

“I’m glad you do,” Jack murmured. “You deserve to be reminded of how much I love you every second of your life.” 

Gabriel gave out another high pitched whine and tried to fuck himself down into Jack’s dick. Jack laughed in response, and pinned Gabriel down onto the cold metal table with one hand, rendering him unable to take control. 

“ _Dick_ ,” Gabriel snarled. “You know exactly what I want. Give it to me.” 

Jack batted his eyelashes. “But _I_ want to take things _nice. And. Slow_.” Jack accentuated each word with a delicious snap of his hips, allowing his dick to slowly drag out of Gabriel. Jack stopped for a moment to admire the way Gabriel moved around his dick, the way he clenched down on Jack in hopes that he would never leave. “God, I love you so much. I’ve never stopped.” 

Gabriel hoisted himself up to press a long, hard kiss onto Jack’s mouth, pulling him closer until neither of them knew where their body stopped and the other’s began. Gabriel relished the way Jack hungrily devoured his mouth, licking and nipping at his tongue and lips like Jack could never get enough of Gabriel. 

(He couldn’t. Gabriel was _everything_ to him and he wasn’t going to let him go without a fight.)

“Tell me,” Gabriel gasped as he broke the kiss. “Tell me how much you love me.” 

Jack nipped playfully at Gabriel’s lip before slowly grinding at Gabriel’s crotch, gasping in delight as Gabriel trailed bites and kisses all over his neck and chest. “Was so fucked up after Switzerland, god. Spent weeks on Ana’s couch unable to get up because I thought…” Jack trailed off as he felt tears brimming in his eyes. Gabriel paused to gently wipe them off with a kiss. 

“Hey. I’m right here,” he reminded. “And I’m not going anywhere.” 

Jack nodded, his breath hitching but continued to fuck Gabriel slowly. “When I found out you were alive, I was so pissed. Thought that I could get back at you somehow, make you feel the way I did when I saw you alive and taking down Talon without me. So I tried hooking up.” 

“And?” Gabriel scraped his teeth along Jack’s jaw as he thrusted at a particularly good spot. 

“Couldn’t do it. Giving or receiving. Kept on thinking about you,” Jack said, accentuating his words with a kiss, “and your dumb ass. Even picked up a guy that kind of looked like you to see if it would help. Nothing, _nothing_ ever came close to comparison against the real thing.”

“God, Jack,” Gabriel gasped, carding his fingers through Jack’s hair. “Every night...” Gabriel sucked in a deep breath as Jack toyed with his dick. “Every night I’d feel so damn guilty, leaving you behind, letting you think I was dead. I couldn’t even touch myself without thinking of your stupid face or your arms wrapped around me. _God_ ,” he half sobbed, burying his face in Jack’s neck, nipping and sucking at the skin. 

“Sh, sh, I’m right here, baby,” Jack soothed, adjusting his grip to spread Gabriel’s legs a bit wider. “God. When we get back to the motel I want you to fuck me with your fingers and packer, just like this. Nice and slow, filling me up and stretching me out so I feel you for the rest of the week. Would you like that, baby? To put your hands on every inch of skin I have and mark me as your husband, your partner, your life?”

“Yes, Jack, _God yes_ , but I _need_ you harder and faster and all over me and…” Jack shushed Gabriel with another sharp snap of his hips. Gabriel shuddered, head lolling back in pleasure. 

“We have all the time in the world, baby, just. Enjoy this. Please? For me,” Jack begged. Gabriel made the mistake of looking him in the eyes and knew he couldn’t refused a face like that. Jack brushed a series of kisses up Gabriel’s chest. “It’ll be worth it, I promise.”

“This better be one hell of a fuck, Morrison,” Gabriel half-heartedly threatened. Jack laughed, wiping a bead of sweat from Gabriel’s forehead. 

“Have I ever disappointed?” 

“You know the answer to that already.” 

“I thought so,” Jack said smugly, pausing momentarily, causing Gabriel to clench down harder on his dick. Gabriel whined. 

“Jack, _please,_ we’ve been at this for _hours_ and I need to come, I’ll do anything, just _please fuck me like I want you to_ …”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Jack conceded. It had nothing to do with the fact that Jack also craved to fuck Gabriel into oblivion until all they knew was the fire that burned under their skin and each other’s names. Nothing at all. 

Jack pushed Gabriel’s legs a little further apart, anchoring his own hands on each deliciously muscular thigh. He leaned over to give a surprisingly chaste kiss on Gabriel’s open and panting lips before reaching to apply more lube, mentally steeling himself. 

He slowly rocked against Gabriel, and they both were taken back to their wedding night when they were half their current age and way stupider. Annoyed with the gentle pace, Gabriel huffed impatiently and Jack, always powerless to eventually give Gabriel exactly what he wanted, quickened his pace, his mind going blissfully blank as he fucked himself in and out of Gabriel, with Gabriel’s dick burning pleasantly between them. 

“God, Gabe, I’m not gonna last much longer,” Jack panted, taking his left hand off Gabriel’s thigh to brush his hands up and down Gabriel’s dick. 

“If you’re going to keep this up, me neither,” Gabriel groaned, scrabbling at Jack’s back for purchase. “I’m really, really close right now.” 

“Me…” Jack didn’t even get to finish the sentence. Come spluttered out of Jack’s dick and into Gabriel as Jack chased his orgasm, dragging himself in and out to lengthen the moment just for a little longer. 

“Did you…” Gabriel started. Jack nodded. “ _God_ ,” Gabriel groaned as Jack gave a particularly good stroke to his dick, grinding himself closer to Jack as he came with a shudder. 

“...Wow,” Jack breathed, slowly pulling himself out of Gabriel, his dick glistening with come and sweat and lubricant. Jack gave him an expectant smile. “So, did I deliver or what?”

Gabriel chuckled and pulled Jack in for another kiss. “You did. Thank you,” he murmured, gently stroking Jack’s jaw. Jack hummed happily. 

“I’ll get a towel to clean us up,” he offered. Gabriel waved his hand lazily. 

“Take your time. Like you said, neither of us are going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> me: god i have two midterms next week and i need to finish by rbb piece plus i have a zine to run i need to prioritize everything
> 
> also me: k cool but we're going to write a porn thing based on gc
> 
> me: my god you're right
> 
> thirst with me on tumblr @ prancingpterodactyls.tumblr.com


End file.
